He's so cold
by lollipoploves
Summary: It was an extremely hot day before summer when Danny's whole school was sucked into the GZ! Worse yet, Danny cant used his powers.
1. Chapter 1

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it

In your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know

You won't tell what I've said

Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead.

It was a blissfully normal day for Danny, ghost attack here, bullies there, same old, same old. The blazing sun shone down on the sidewalk as the inhabitants of Amity Park tried to find the nearest shade or coolest spot. The only exception was Danny and his two best friends, Sam and Tucker, who seemed to not be affected by the heat at all.

Sam, the resident goth-girl wore a black tank top with a purple circle printed in the middle of her chest. Her raven black hair, tied neatly in a half- ponytail at the crown of her head. Sam's long legs were covered with purple tights that disappeared under a black mini skirt with a neon green plaid design, and her feet with protected by black combat boots with metal reinforcing the tips.

Tucker couldn't be more different, he was an African-American boy who wore and interesting blend of the colors red, olive-green and yellow. On his head hiding his hair was a red beret, his shirt was a long-sleeved yellow turtle neck, and his pants were dark olive green cargo pants. His "look" was completed by the palm sized PDA that the boy was never seen without.

The boy who walked between the two was the most "plain" of the trio. He wore a simple white short-sleeved shirt with a red circle in the middle of his chest, he wore plain blue jeans and at a glance nothing was too special about the boy with black hair and blue eyes.

The trio continued walking down the street as they continued their conversation.

"Dude, it's awesome that you got another new power! What is it?" The African-American boy, Tucker, said.

"No, I didn't get it yet. But clockwork said to be on the lookout for new powers with my ice core" said Danny "and its not like they will be too different from the powers I have now anyway"

"I don't know Danny, every time you get a new power, you lose control of the ones you already have. I think we should start training every day after school so you don't lose your skill when these new powers come." Sam, the only girl said worriedly.

"but it's the day before school lets out for summer! Cant I have at least one day off?"

"yeah Sam, I say we go to the nasty burger for some burgers. You with me Danny?"

"heck yeah, I am!"

"guys!" Sam yelled exasperated "we don't know when the next ghost attack could be, should we be ready for when something happens?"

"Oh come on Sam, its only one day! What's the worst that can happen? Besides I can beat any ghost that comes through the portal, I've only done it about a million times."

Sighing Sam knew when she was defeated, it was two against one, and really, what harm can one day do? With that thought she joined the boys as they walked to the local hot-spot for students, leaning slightly closer to the cool air radiating off Danny in pleasant waves. If Danny noticed he didn't say anything about it, but then again, Tucker was probably doing the same on the other side of the cool ghostly boy.

When they finally arrived at the Nasty burger they found that it was completely pack to the brim, almost everyone they knew were in the air-conditioned fast-food restaurant. It was almost like school, the jocks all sat in one booth, the one that was closest to the air vents and then there was the preps and the band nerds and all sorts of other cliques and the furthest away was the geeks that took up almost all the space and heated up the restaurant more than what the A/C could cool down.

The trio just stared at the sight of their classmates who looked like they were melting into the seats as they sipped their mostly melted cups of Ice cream.

"ITS HOT! This can't be good for my complexion, my pores will get clogged with all this sweat! I need to be closer to the vent!" a young Hispanic women said as she was scooting as close as she could to the part of the wall that held the pleasant air.

"no way Paulina! We have more meat on us so we need the air more!" a bulky blond responded as he also scooted closer to the outward blowing air. To the trio who were watching it looked like two sluggish animals fighting over a prime piece of meat. The rest of the students who couldn't feel the air were like blobs of jelly that had no will to move.

"uh, we should order and get out of here before they notice us" said Danny as he nervously watched tempers rise between the two most popular kids in his school. Sam and Tucker nodded their heads as they headed for the counter.

If the students were blobs the image of those behind the counter was a giant puddle of poor workers that had to work in this heat. One of the servers managed to get his act together and hobbled over to the three customer in front of him.

"Welcome to nasty burger, what would you like?" the tall boy with orange hair and beard stubble asked as professionally as he could with this heat.

"I would like 3 nasty double nasty burgers! With 2 servings of fries and a small soda!" Tucker said already salivating at the thought of the juicy burgers.

Danny and Sam just ordered a shake and waited patiently for Tuckers order to be ready.

"Dave! The secret nasty sauce is getting too hot, we need to cool it down!" one of the workers said to the orange haired boy, probably the manager.

"What?! If those 42 secret ingredients get too hot then it will explode!" Dave said as he started to head back to the huge metal vat that held the secret nasty sauce. "Assistant manager Rachel! The vat is getting to hot! Re-route the A/C power to the vat so it can cool down"

A younger blond girl, Rachel, ran to the panel on the wall and flipped a switch, she then watched in tense silence when the air that was blowing furiously at the Casper High students slowly stopped and heat immediately took its place.

It was amazing how much hotter it seemed when the little air flow stopped. There was quiet for 3 seconds before… "AAAAAHHHHH, now my hair is going to frizz!" Paulina's scream could be heard for about a block in any direction before chaos reigned, and tempers flew to their peaks.

"great…." Danny said sarcastically. As if on cue Dash Baxter turned around looking for the source that took away the blessed air, his eyes stopping and narrowing at the blue eyes boy.

"FENTON!" he screamed as he charged at Danny. Being the quarterback meant that he was fast, he closed the distance between the two before Danny could even think to run away. Dash wasted no time lifting Danny in the air and pushing him into the wall behind the boy. He was about to perform the wailing of a life time, Danny's life time, on the nerd when he felt something odd.

An ice-cold hand was gripped around Dash's wrist, keeping the other boy from being strangled by his own t-shirt. Dash blinked stupidly before it registered that Danny was freezing! It felt soooooo nice to have those ice-cold fingers on his skin (in a totally non gay way….maybe XD) He was about to do….. something….. Dash didn't really know what when his shin was suddenly in pain, Fenturd's girl-friend had kicked him with her stupidly strong combat boots.

Swearing and buckling Dash dropped Danny to nurse his now bruised shin, he sent a murderous glance to her before he remembered the cool feeling of Danny. Dash didn't know how or why Danny was so cold but he didn't care. He stood up and dragged Danny by the wrist, back to his seat with the popular kids.

"UGH! Why did you bring a freak here?" Paulina asked somehow making the grunt sound dainty.

Dash was about to share his discovery when he realized that if he did, there would probably be a fight and he wouldn't be able to cool off if Danny ran off before Dash could beat everyone away.

"its too hot to fight, I'm making him be my arm rest till I feel good enough to wail on him" Dash said.

Poor Danny was struggling in Dash's grip but it was no use, the only way to get away would be to use his ghostly strength, but that would bring up a lot of questions he couldn't answer without revealing his other identity.

His anxiety was shared by his friends who watched as Danny seemed to shrink in himself as Dash just leaned on him more. This lasted a good 5 minutes before Sam decided enough was enough. She got up and was about to stomp her way to Danny when she saw a blue wisp of smoke exit his mouth.

A sinister laugh sounded before a green vortex pulled all the students through a portal, the last thing Sam, Tucker, and the rest of the students felt before passing out was extreme cold. Danny on the other hand felt an electric shock course through him, knocking him out before he even reached the portal.

The Sinister laugh echoed through the empty restaurant a new ghost appeared, he had a long fur cloak that covered his body. But when he moved it shifted to show a well-toned body with scars marring his flesh. His hair was a fiery red, rare, for a ghost and his blind white eyes showed flickers of pitch black. His left leg was mostly metal and he left arm was almost completely useless, hanging limply against his side.

Still the figure radiated power, he laughed again as he closed to portal behind the ghost boy.

"Lets see you keep your secret when you can't even keep yourself safe. The only secrets that are safe are the ones taken to the grave, and even then, you cant be too careful" the Ghost chuckled again before he disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

The silent restaurant stood against the beating sun as the sauces in the metal vat slowly began to rise again in temperature. Ping! Ping! The needle moved to the yellow section of its heat meter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this was supposed to be up yesterday but I fell asleep, enjoy.

Danny groaned, he had a distinct feeling he wasn't going like opening his eyes. When he finally did he was right, well mostly… His eyes showed that he was in the ghost zone with most of the people in his class passed out in a pile on top of him. Sam was closest and her eyes were shut in what looked like peaceful sleep, she was beautiful, and the reason he didn't completely dislike opening his eyes. Luckily Sam and Tucker woke up shortly after, used to being knocked out, they completely shook off the black spots in their vision and helped pull Danny from under his class mates.

When he was free he looked around for any landmarks that might point to how they would get home. To their right was the Carnivorous canon, its oddly tube-like mouth hung open waiting for some unsuspecting thing (or whatever it usually ate) to take the short cut through its gigantic maw. In front of them was one of the rivers that flow through the ghost zone. Aside from that it was just green space and purple doors as far as they could see.

"uh, dude… maybe you should go ghost or something, so we can get outta here?" Tuck said drawing from Danny's study of their location. Tuck never liked the Canon after it had almost eaten them after the first trip through the ghost zone with the infi-map.

"oh yeah, right" Danny said before he concentrated on his cold core bringing the cold ring forth that would change him into his ghostly alter ego, the rings spread up and down his body and when they were done they winked out of existence. Danny stared at his hands in surprise, both Sam and Tucker were gaping like fish, he…hadn't….changed? Danny concentrated again and again the rings of light appeared but he was still human after the rings passed over his body.

Danny could feel panic set in when he realized he couldn't go ghost. He reached deep inside himself and tried to power and eco-blast…nothing, he could feel the energy racing underneath his skin but no matter how much he tried he couldn't make the eco-energy come to his human form. He tried invisibility this time he sighed a breath of relief, he couldn't go completely invisible, just kind of see through or unnoticeable. Next was intangibility, nothing. He tried Ice and sighed when he made a big snowball out of nothing. Thank Clockwork he still had his Ice powers. He didn't even want to try flight.

Danny was about to try another power when a groan sounded behind him, realizing that the class was waking up, he, Sam and Tuck went to check if they were alright. Everyone had bruises from the fall but at least they were all in one piece, though some took it better than others.

"MY NAIL!" Paulina said, she was one of the ones who took it less well, she sat in the middle of their tiny island bemoaning the loss of her perfect manicure while Danny and Tucker tried to hold back Sam from attacking the shallow witch.

Danny looked at the group, they had Dash, Paulina, Star, Kwan, Mikey, Lester, Nathan, Veronica, Megan, Kailey, and Annie all of whom were scared and looking around the zone like they expected it dump the worst ghosts on them any second, and now that Danny thought about it, it probably will. Danny looked around again, ignoring the murmurs of his classmates who were slowly working themselves up into panic, in front of them was the river Acheron, the river of pain if they could cross it then they could follow Johnny 13th path and get to the Fenton ghost portal. The only problem was that he didn't bring enough money to get his class across.

Cheron, the only ghost who could ferry them across only accepted golden sheckles and the last time he had gone to his (now) lair to stock up he forgot his own wallet at most he could ask Cheron to ferry 3 people. Sam hadn't made him stock up because usually 3 or 4 were all that were needed. Danny sighed.

"I guess we will have to work something out" he muttered as he walked toward the floating river of pain.

"Hey! Why do you get to lead the way fen-turd" Dash yelled rallying the A-class behind him. Danny could hear mutterings of "yeah, Danny's tinny" "he wouldn't be able to think here, he runs from all ghosts." "yeah! Even the box ghost! And no one is afraid of him" "except Dann-"

Danny decided to shut them up there. "Really Dash? I thought we covered this when Young blood stole our parents"

"You ran away fen toenail!"

"I was pushed off a plank 50 ft into the air, how was I supposed to get back Dash? Fly?" Danny smirked as Sam and Tuck tried to keep their giggles under control.

"Besides Dash, I have been here before, I know where I am going, so either follow me or get left behind in the ghost zone. Home of ALL ghosts" and with that Danny turned and walked toward the river.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for Danny to hear his class shuffling behind him, apparently they wanted to get home more than they wanted to support Dash who, by the sound of heavy footfalls, was at the back of the pack. They were quickly running out of land on their little floating island and when they came to the edge the class started murmuring again.

"how are we-"

"there isn't any land"

"are we stuck-"

"I knew following Fenton was a bad idea"

Danny just ignored them and went to step off the edge, screams were heard behind him until his class mates notice that he was floating in mid-air.

"how?"

Danny smirked enjoying the bewildered expressions on his classmate's faces. "Ghost zone rule number one, in here, humans are the ghost but everyone can fly." Danny demonstrated this by making slow loops out in the open space of the ghost zone. Sam and Tucker joining him with little effort on their part. Some of his classmates started forward, excitement on their faces at the prospect of flying.

"wait!" Danny said everyone froze.

"everyone may be able to fly but you need to know how or you will plummet to the lowest reaches of the ghost zone before you can even blink, and trust me the ghosts that attack our town are nothing compared to the ghost down there."

Danny may have been telling a little lie, sure the ghosts down there were gruesome to look at but they were actually nice ghosts and wanted to be left alone, more than they wanted to attack anything. They still would if they were disturbed but otherwise they stayed out of each other's way.

"how are we supposed to fly, Danny?" a small girl, Megan, asked. She looked shy but he shyness was overcome with the excitement on her face at the prospect of flying without a machine. Danny smiled, she was a nice girl that loved to bake and would often pass around her confection to everyone, including the 'losers' and the 'outcasts'.

"Megan, have you ever seen Peter Pan?"

She nodded excitedly beaming up at his still floating form.

"well instead to thinking happy thoughts, you need to think about your desire to fly, imagine the wind rushing through your hair and pushing you forward. Imagine that you are not bound by gravity and can soar where ever you want to."

Danny could see Megan and a few others concentrate hard on the thought of flight and smiled in satisfaction when Veronica, Kailey, and Paulina started floating. When the boys saw that it worked and that Fenton was telling the truth slowly everyone started concentrating and one by one they all started to float lightly about the ground. Mikey was the last one in the air but it only took the class about twenty minutes to start to float.

"Good! Now come out here" Danny said gesturing to the void of nothingness under his feet. Most of the class immediately fell back to the ground as their doubts consumed them, no way could they actually fly. Surprisingly it was Lester who first got up the courage and started floating out to Danny, when he finally arrived he clung to Danny like a life line but laughed joyously at the thrill of flight.

Finally after much prodding and more proof that they could, in fact, fly the entire class was floating in a group around Danny. Dash, not wanting his authority challenged since he was the last one up started yelling at Danny.

"now what, Fenton?"

"now we fly, follow me" Danny slowly took off toward the river. He, Sam and Tucker could all fly well over 80mph in the ghost zone but they would have to take it slow if they wanted their classmates to keep up.

When they finally made it to the River Acheron the class was stupefied at both the length of the river as well as the size. Most rivers in the human world were long and peaceful. Acheron was a surging horizontal waterfall, more water than they had ever seen before was being stirred up into white foam in front of them.

"how are we going to get across that!" Kwan asked, he had been quiet the whole time but now he looked like he was going to cry.

"anyone got a nickel?" Danny asked, the class turned to glared at him only for Sam to dig around the pocket of her skirt and hand him one.

"Here Danny, just call Cheron and get this over with."

Danny turned back to the surging river and tossed the coin into its depths. "Cheron, we ask thee for your service, please bestow us mere mortals with your presence" no sooner than he said that did a dark chuckle sound over the sound of the river.

"Now Danny, you know as well as I do that a mere mortal is what you're not." A small row boat pulled up to the side of the river bank (if you could call empty space a bank) a skeleton figure in a dark cloak sat in the boat with oars in his hands, the boat tilted dangerously to the side as he stood up to greet the new students, he slowly bowed low to the class.

"how may I be of service, my dear friends?"

Danny floated forward "Cheron we would like to ask for passage across the river."

"Granted young Fenton, as long as you have proper payment."

"I only have 3 golden sheckles."

"Then only 3 may pass my river in safety. You know my rules young one, only those with proper payment may pass the river of pain."

Danny grimaced, at this rate he would never get his classmates home. Sam come forward and said "what about a trial? The hero's of the myths were given trails to pass if they needed to ask for a favor. Can we do one of those?"

"A trail? Well I haven't given one of those if a long time, such fun they were! Very well! I will give a trial and if one of you pass it I will carry you all across, no charge!"

Danny smiled about to say 'deal' when Dash pushed to the front of the group "Deal!" he yelled "I can pass any trial easily, I am the football star after all" Danny wanted to face palm to bad, but he couldn't because the next second Cheron stepped forward in his boat and said "good, then the challenge will be, since I am the guardian of the river of pain, you must be able to stand pain. For the trail you must stand in the river Acheron a second for every person you want to cross."

Dash turned around and started counting heads. Danny could just see this going wrong, and his thoughts were confirmed when Dash started smiling. "Can I choose which ones can cross?" his voice raising in question as he stepped closer to Cheron only to quickly retreat when he saw how close he came to the ghostly skeleton.

"Of course" said Cheron

"Then I choose Kwan, Star, Paulina, Danny and myself. So 5 seconds should be easy." Danny should not have been surprised that Dash chose him. First Danny knew the way out, second Danny was his favorite pushing bag so if he did this Dash thought he could bully Danny all the way back.

"Hey! What about us?" Annie said.

"Now, now" Cheron said "Lets just see if he can stand the waters of pain for 5 seconds"

Dash glided forward confidently he had barely stepped his toe in when he started screaming in pain and jerked back to the class. "5 seconds!" he yelled. It felt like forever to him.

Cheron chuckled darkly "No, dear boy that was not even one second. And you have to be completely immersed. Now would you like to try again? Or does someone else want to give it a try?" The look on Dash's face was of agony no one stepped forward to take his place.

"I will, for everyone." Danny said.

"young one, you know that will be 15 seconds in the river of pain, I add a second for every failure. You sure you want to take the trail?" Cheron was even doubtful that anyone could stand the river for that long.

"yes."


	4. Chapter 4

"Very well, you are aware that you must be under for the full 15 seconds, even if you want to pay for three with golden sheckles, yes?"

Danny stood to his full height (which wasn't much taller than Tucker) and nodded. "Could you take me to a part of the river that would be deep enough?" His voice quivered as he thought of the pain that he would be feeling, but he stood solidly.

"My boy, the river will be deepen for you at the edge. It is part of the trial to endure pain, not to be in pain before it even starts." Cheron's voice sounded almost sad now that it would be Danny who was hurting, but it was hard to tell with the deadness in his voice.

Danny nodded and slowly floated to the edge of the river, he took a deep breath and plunged into the gushing depths. The class quickly spread out to avoid the stray droplets of water, it was silent as the class waited.

"How long has it been?" asked Annie

"About 2 seconds" said Kwan, his voice almost drowned out by Cheron's "actually it has been 3.89 seconds as of right now" the whole class turn to look at the skeletal figure who was only looking at the frothing waters, it was quiet for a few more seconds when a small noise was sounding over the din of the water, small enough that most didn't recognize it until it got louder. A scream. An agonized scream sounding from the water, it climbed higher and higher and louder and louder in range and pitch until it was a wail.

The wail grew stronger and stronger until it started to move that waters, circular ripples pushed outward overflowing the "banks" of the river and being held in mid-air as they spread out further away from the flow, all the while the wail was getting louder. Many of the student had covered their ears trying to block out the noise that was grating on them when suddenly it stopped. A few more seconds passed by in tense silence as nobody moved. More than one person jumped when Cheron, who had been standing statue still plunged his boney hand into the water and pulled out Danny, miraculously dry.

"15 seconds, good job young one" Cheron's voice sounded anything but happy as he laid Danny down in the boat fit for one person. Danny looked like death. That was putting it lightly his skin looked to be pulled taunt against the bones of his body, his face was a pale white and his lips were blue, when he took a breath it was extremely labored and tight, his chest barely moved at all.

"will Danny be okay?" Sam asked as she floated as close to the little boat as she could.

"He should be yes, I recommend you wait an hour before you move him though. His nerves are hyper sensitive now." Cheron said before a shaky voice sounded.

"no, we need to keep going. No rests" Danny's voice was strained as he struggled to sit up. It was clearly visible to the class that Danny was in extreme pain. Sam was about to protest when Danny stood in the boat.

"we may not have a lot of time before the ghosts in this area, the unkind ones at least, notice we are here. The sooner we get to the portal the better." Cheron said and slowly stood too, almost toppling the small boat they were in before slowly pushing Danny back down. "Then we must get started. I will be back Danny will go first, sort yourselves out before I come back". With that Cheron took his oar and slowly started moving the boat across the river and out of sight of the class.

"you know young one, that now it will be almost as painful as the river to even move right?"

Danny just smiled. "what is life without a little pain?"

Cheron smirked at clockworks young charge. "what indeed." It took a good minute to get to the other side of the river and another ten for Danny to hobble to the side of the boat and almost free fell into the 'space' next to the river.

"I can tell you are meant for great things young one, but this trial might have cut yourself short, are you sure that you can handle the challenge that you have assigned yourself? Clockwork would be upset if I let his new charge die before he can reach his potential, especially one as unique as you."

Danny just shrugged "I cant let anyone get hurt" was all he said before Cheron turned and began the trip back. In a little over half an hour all of Casper high students were finally across. Tucker being the last one to get out of the boat. When they were regrouped Danny turned and floated once again in the direction of the way out.

It was quiet until they came to a wide path that looked like a small strip of roadway. Danny straightened a little as they neared the path, when they got close enough to land most of the students started to stumble around as they reacquainted themselves with 'gravity'. Only Danny, Sam, and Tucker managed to keep their balance though Danny winced and bit his lip to stop a cry of pain from ripping out of his throat at the feeling of his feet touching his shoes and his legs having to hold his weight.

"yo! Fenturd, now what?" Dash yelled as he marched up to the trio and shoved his way through to get right in front of the shorter teen. Sam and Tucker looked like they were ready to rip the jock a new one when Danny smirked.

"hmm, I don't know Dash. Maybe we should follow the path that is clearly laid out? I mean I am no expert but I would think that it was the obvious thing to do." Again Sam and Tucker held in their chuckles before Dash, who wanted to be leader again, pushed Danny down and started to yell at the group to follow his lead.

"Danny!" Tucker was by his side first as the other male twitched on the ground his mouth open in silent agony. Sam quickly sat next to him and reached into her spider backpack and pulled out a water bottle. The class was getting farther away as the two tended their friend. When it looked like Danny could breathe again without almost groaning in pain Sam stood and stormed to the almost disappeared group of students.

Tucker tried to help Danny stand as his friend blinked back tears and slowly started in the direction of their female friend. That was until they heard a growl, it was quiet but it was quickly getting louder as the thing got closer to them. Danny and Tuck shared a panicked glance before screaming was heard up ahead. "HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY LAIR WITH YOUR HUMAN FILTH!" small whirring noises of an eco-weapon being fired sounded as the shouts escalated in pitch.

By the time Danny got their Sam had the whole class behind her as she tried to shoot Shadow from her tiny lipstick laser. Johnny 13 was fuming as he watched the shadow slowly gain ground against the humans.


End file.
